Trust is for Prisoners
by InsideYourDreams24
Summary: How do you react when you find out your closest friend is the one that sent you to prison? Just a little insight into Murdock's head. Movie Spoilers.


**A/N: Just a little insight into Murdock's head when the team found out that Morrison was working against them. Because I noticed that he seemed a bit more peeved than the rest of them, even calling Morrison a son of a bitch, which isn't like him. So that made me think, what happened to him? And this is what I came up with. I'd written it a while ago, but just had never gotten around to posting it. A GREAT story to read afterwards is The Second Betryal, by LemonGrenades. I just read it yesterday and ironically is picks up almost exactly where this one leaves off, so check is out! ;)**

**This isn't going to be marked as complete because I MIGHT continue Murdock's POV for the rest of the movie, might. But before I start another multi-chapter story I need to finish my first one, Taken. So have fun, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**Murdock POV:**

We stood in the empty warehouse, regrouping from our little heist at the train station. B.A.'s ankle was twisted pretty badly, and he had a shoulder wound from Pike. I was trying to take his mind of the pain though, rambling on about how I caught the Arab when Hannibal pushed him out the window.

"I told you, man; I'm like a kitty cat, mreow! I caught him right outta the air." I made claws with my hands and clawed the air, happy that my reflexes were just as good as they were during the war.

"Man you're so crazy," B.A. muttered, smiling as he sat down on the stool. Hannibal and Face were on the other side of the room; they were talking about Face's girlfriend, El Diablo. Apparently Face had talked with her in the station, since Lynch's men were moving in. Hannibal didn't believe him though, in fact he seemed really P.O.-ed about something, but I couldn't think of what. The plan had gone great, everyone had made it out with nothing more than a few bruises (besides B.A.), and everything seemed fine. Hannibal wasn't budging though, and started talking with the Arab that was in the middle of the room. He said Sosa would be thrilled to find out who took the plates; does that mean that he knows?

"You had to know…" Hannibal whispered as he started walking towards the man on the stool, "You had to know. You had to know that if you left me alive that this was coming." I looked at Face nervously, what was going on? Face looked at Hannibal, who looked confused, but like he still knew something we didn't.

"How could you not?" Hannibal continued as he stepped closer.

"Hannibal?" Face said warily, "You know who this is?"

Hannibal looked pained; I looked from him, to the Arab, and then back to him. Seconds went by; I was so confused, I didn't know how Hannibal knew him, and I was worried about why he was taking so long to tell us. Hannibal looked up at the ceiling, like he was going to cry,

"We all do," he said before he tore off the sack that was covering the Arab's head. As I looked at him closer, my heart skipped a beat. There, sitting right in front of us, was the General! Our friend, our… our _dead_ friend,

"M-Morrison?" I gaped. This wasn't possible; no, no, no, no, no. That couldn't be, it just couldn't.

"Oh, hell no…" I heard B.A. say,

"Jesus Christ…" I whispered, running my hand through my hair, rubbing the side of my face. I was in shock; the man I trusted, the man I cared for, the man I mourned; he's the one that set us up? _He's_ the reason that we were discharged? He's the reason that our team was thrown in prison? He's the reason that I was sent to…

"You son of a bitch," I whispered, I was on the verge of tears. It was because of him that I lost it. He is why I spent the first month in Germany in a padded room, crying and screaming at things that weren't there because I just couldn't handle the pain. The man that we had all trusted with our lives was the one that tore them apart, the one that tore us apart.

"Morrison?" Face still couldn't believe it; he was wide-eyed as he leaned forward slowly to get a better look at that bastard's face, "Holy shit…"

"Outside. All of you, outside, now," Hannibal ordered. I helped B.A. get up, and supported his right side as we made our way to the door. Face kicked a chair over as we left, anger starting to set in. B.A. just looked back in disbelief as Hannibal started discussing how exactly Morrison could do something like this. I couldn't even look at him, I was just dazed. We all stepped onto the front of the warehouse, overlooking the lake. Face just sighed, his hands on his hips, watching the water with his bright blue eyes. I couldn't even imagine was he was feeling; he was closer to Morrison than I ever was. They had known each other before the A-Team had even existed. I kept hold of B.A., helping him stand, but also because I was still so upset. B.A. had become like a security blanket for me. Despite all of my teasing and all his name-calling, he was always there when I was feeling… lost. He knew how I was feeling now, and he put his arm on my shoulder without saying a word. I tightened my arm around him and watched the light reflect off of the surface of the water, trying to make sense of all this.

I couldn't believe Morrison was the one that did this to us. He tore apart our lives and didn't even flinch. I sat B.A. down on a bucket and went to the left side of the dock. A whole lot of memories were coming back that I really didn't want to think about. Memories about when we first met Morrison, of how we instantly got along and respected each other, something which was rare for me. Memories of us laughing around a campfire in the HQ without a care in the world, it was a great time.

Then the darker memories… images of the General's Jeep exploding, of being thrown into the back of a truck, attacking soldiers, being locked in a padded room without as much as a light. I didn't even know where I was for the first week or so. I thought I was in hell, or at least purgatory. It was so dark, cold, quiet; I hated it there. The nightmares weren't just when I was asleep anymore; they surrounded me constantly, never resting, never stopping. I screamed and cussed and punched the walls, not that that did any good since they were padded. I almost wished they weren't so I could at least feel physical pain. After a while people started to come into the room, on the days when I was just too tired to try and fight them off, the days when I figured dying had to be better than this. They gave me food and shot me full of God-knows-what. Whatever it was, it made me sleep more and it sure made my nightmares more interesting.

Eventually I had the stuff in my system 24/7, and it made me a lot calmer. That's when they started letting me out of the dark room, into the rest of the hospital. I started to act better after that, a lot of the guys here were just like me; veterans, veterans that had lost it during or after the war. Pretty soon I got my own room and even my caps back, and then everything didn't seem so bad. It was like everything before that was a dream, a horrible, horrible dream…

My final day there was like any other, I was sitting in the corner of the room, just eating some chocolate and singing carols to myself, when I got a package. I was confused at first; I hadn't even gotten so much as a telegram in all the time I'd been there. Harold, one of the assistants, said it was from an Annabel Smith. A light went off in my head, memories flooded back,

"Hannibal," I whispered. Hannibal! Face! B.A.! They were coming! They were here! I needed to see what was in the package, which Fredrick had all ready opened. It was a 3D movie… okay… whatever he was planning I knew we needed to watch that movie. I got everyone in the room pumped up, which was easy since none of them really had a clue of what was going on anyways. We all went to the movie room as I saw Charisa come in. Oh geez, she was here too? Did the entire outside world just suddenly snap back into existence? I closed the door and ran in to the room to watch the movie. Not quickly enough though, El Diablo had sniffed me out and was coming in fast. I did the only thing I could think of, I acted like the most fried veteran you had ever seen. Sosa and her minions came over and I pretended not to notice, I pretended not to notice anything. She started talking to me, but I acted like she wasn't there. I was just in my own little world, acting

like a fool to save my life, chewing on some of the red tassels on the shoulder of my jacket. She finally gave up and walked to the front of the room as I spit out the tassels, they tasted real bad. I put on some 3D glasses and started watching the movie, The Greater Escape. I grinned; Hannibal could be so obvious sometimes. As the truck on the screen started coming towards me, a real truck burst through the wall, knocking Charisa backwards. Laughter escaped my lips; boy did the guys know how to put on a show! Everyone in the room applauded as the door opened, and I started crying with happiness at who was there.

"Oh Captain!" Face said in a British tone, his eyes shining with excitement and delight, "Your chariot awaits!" It had been so long since anyone had called me 'Captain', I was so exited to see him and the other guys. I ran past Charisa,

"So long gents, sorry I can't watch the rest of the movie," I said in the same distinguished accent. I stood on the floor of the Jeep and looked around at room, so relieved that I would never have to come back,

"Do tell me how it ends!" I called before getting in and speeding away without a care in the world anymore.

I was so glad to be back with the guys, I hugged each of them until they finally shook me off. I had almost forgotten how much fun it was being with them. We were a team again in no time, acting like we had never left each other…almost. Things were… different though, Things had changed. B.A. refused to kill anyone, Hannibal lost almost all of his trust for Face's girlfriend, and I… well, let's just say I was much more free-lancing when it came to destroying government property. We were all fugitives, and we loved it. We loved the jazz of it all as Hannibal would say. But then, right then when we thought we had everything planned out, we find out who exactly was to blame for everything that happened in the last six months.

I knew we'd never get over this; we couldn't trust anyone anymore. All we had was each other… and when it came down to it that's all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda of a cheesy ending, I know, but I really needed a way to end it. If/When I do a second chapter I'll probaby rewrite the end to this one. Thanks so much for reading! IYD24**


End file.
